wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Wonder
A small circus, filled to the brim with performers, criminals, and dragons who just want a home to call their own. |-|Main Info= Type |-|Masterlist= M A S T E R L I S T Sand/Silk - ArticunaDragon - Ocellus Silk/Ice - Salty - Ermine Sea/Hive - Morpho - Crustacean Catfish (Twilight) Sea/Sky - TidalWave Sky/Night - Skyfire - Sleek Night/Rain - Lacey - Shimmereyes Night/Hive - z Night/Mud - Fear - Astrobleme Mud/Silk - Droplet - Dash Mud/Ice - Nightgazer - Ptarmigan (Nightgazer) Mud/Leaf - Salvation - Quagmire Leaf/Sky - Moonmoon Rain/Sky - Stardust - Cotinga, Darkmoon - Macaw (Darkmoon) Silk/Sky - Droplet - Phaon Silk/Rain - Scarab - Mottle Rain/Ice - FSH - Sleet Rain/Hive - Sunset |-|Performers/Acts= Shimmereyes - Ladies and gents, boys and girls, let me show you a true spectacle! Dazzling shows of glitz and glamour, full of mystique and mystery! Shimmereyes entrances with performances of magic worthy of even the most accomplished animi! Showcases of the occult, befuddling and enticing all that watch! Come to visit, and leave a changed dragon! Catfish (Twilight) - Nothing short of a miracle! Watch as a dragon without true wings flies using nothing but silk! Be amazed as Catfish swings bravely across the stage in the show of your life! Dash - Prepare to be amazed by an amazing show of literal twists and turns! As a contortionist, he can twist in to all kind of weird and interesting shapes without breaking a sweat! His moves will amaze you! Wow you! And most importantly, give you the memory of an amazing contortionist's show! Quagmire- A dragon of brains and brawns! Watch in awe as Quagmire juggles the sharpest blades with ease, tossing them high in the air and catching them with no strife. Ocellus- lo and behold the mysterious beauty of one who never shows her face! Come to catch a glimpse of the stunning dragoness with the halo of gold and honey! Hold your breath as she walks along the highest rope of silk ever seen by dragon eyes! Cotinga - Behold, the ultimate escape artist! Come and behold this miraculous dragon escape from the most trying situations! A box locked with a padlock, a cell burning around him, a locked barrel full of water, Cotinga can do it all! No matter how dangerous, Cotinga will emerge unscathed, so come witness this performance today! Ermine - Watch as Ermine catches others with ease from the highest falls! Witness him lift an elephant above his head! Macaw (Darkmoon) - A dragoness with the strength to tame lions! Watch in awe as she controls a pride of wild lions and puts on a show with her big cats. Macaw and her lions are quite the sight, and you may never see anything like it anywhere else! |-|T&T crew= The clean-up/maintenance crew T&T is short for ‘Talons & Tails’ Astrobleme - Not much is to say about this fellow, but what there is to say about them is that the structure wouldn't be the same without them! They're one of the heads in maintenance and cleaning up after every show, as well as helping the crew to pack their things up to move to their next location. Mottle - Mottle can always be found running around the show grounds, bringing messages back and forth, to and fro. He announces the start of the show every night from his perch above the tent, herding the crowds into it for a night of wonder. Sleet - Sleet has never been a very up front kind of guy, so he can always be found behind the scenes. You'd never see him unless you stayed after the show was done, when he comes out to clean up. Phaon - Phaon isn't very interesting, aside from his prowess in carrying cups and running around with trash balanced on his head. But if you're looking for a good joke, Phaon is your dragon. He sells tickets as well, and spends a lot of his time using his charming personality to sell tickets to any passerby. |-|Credits= For the ‘Out-Of-The-Norm-Hybrids’ collab. Category:Groups Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Collaborations Category:Content (SaltyShaker) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Content (MorphoTheRainWing) Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg) Category:Content (Scarabthesandwing111) Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing) Category:Content (Droplet the seawing) Category:Content (Moonmoonfoxwolf) Category:Content (Laceyrocks7)